


Nirvana-办公室play

by MicaNaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicaNaa/pseuds/MicaNaa





	Nirvana-办公室play

Nirvana - 办公室番外

“弘彬哥人真的很好。”

“对，本人一点明星架子都没有。讲话也和和气气好商量。”

小助理接到李弘彬电话的时候正在和好友进行完每日夸赞行为，那行打到一半的字被突然地来电截断。他看了眼时间，晚上23:34。

照理来说以李弘彬的性子，几乎不会在这么晚还折腾人——所以一定是有要紧事。

“帮我订张回国的机票。”电话一接起李弘彬就直接说道，顿了顿随即又补上，“越快越好。”

小助理一时有些反应不过来，着急地翻出了丢在桌上的行程表，结结巴巴的问道，“可，可是你明天不是还有两场戏要拍吗？”

“我和导演说过了。这两天我回国有事处理一下。你不用跟我回去，我解决完就回来。机票订好了告诉我。”

 

飞行时间并不长，但连夜赶回首尔还是让李弘彬有些困倦。抵达首尔时这座城市已经进入了清晨，阳光热烈地扑在他的眼睛上。

他用力眨了两下眼，打开手机还是上飞机前的那段聊天记录。

对方是某娱乐报社的记者，先前跟过李弘彬一阵子也算是熟面孔，阴差阳错的竟莫名其妙成了一起打游戏的好友。

【你们家那位什么情况，刚公开多久就偷吃？】

【反正照片我是先帮你扣住了，你要不要回去一趟问清楚再决定怎么处理】

“哎一西。”李弘彬揉了揉眉心，突然体会到了当年金元植替自己处理那一堆破事时的心情。锁住屏幕又解开对着时间沉默了片刻后，李弘彬招了辆的士决定先去吃个早饭。

 

金元植公司的工作时间是上午九点至晚上六点。李弘彬提着帮他打包的早餐站在前台时距离九点已经过了二十七分钟。

“李先生，Cindy说金总今天早上有一个会议，目前不在办公室。”前台挂掉电话露出了职业性的微笑，并没有因为面前的人昨晚还出现在自家电视机大屏幕上而感到过多的激动——毕竟李先生也算是公司的常客了。

“Cindy？”李弘彬歪头，嘴角的笑容意味不明。脑海里浮现了那张停车场的照片，身材姣好的女士和走路趔趄的金元植。

“是金总新招的秘书。接替Fiona的。”前台愣了一下，似乎是有些意外李弘彬并不知道这件事，“李先生，要不要先去会客厅等一会儿，金总的会大概在十点半结束。”

李弘彬将手上的打包盒搁在前台的桌上，“不用了，我去他办公室等。”

 

金元植的办公室外有一个小隔间。李弘彬单手插袋过去时预留了两分视线在那位新来的秘书身上。

妆容精致，身材有致。是金元植会喜欢的样子。

“先生你好，金总现在在开会不在办公室，请您去外面的会客厅等待。谢谢。”

李弘彬的脚步顿住，有些漠然地看着将他拦住的新秘书。一个月前他和金元植刚刚公开，没道理这位看起来从头到脚都透着精明的女士会不知道自己是谁。

他低下头转动了一下手上的戒指，饶有兴致地看着对方描绘的精致的大眼睛，“我是李弘彬。”

“我知道，但是金总吩咐过我，任何人不可以随意进他办公室。”Cindy微微侧身，眼尾带的眼线似乎随着主人的神色更加上扬了几分，“并未提过有人可以是特殊的。”

那张她和金元植搂在一起的照片又在脑海中自己跳了出来，李弘彬有些不耐地蹙了下眉头，微微俯身不轻不重地说道，“这位小姐，如果我是你，现在就会马上发消息给金元植告诉他我来了，而不是在这边拿着鸡毛当令箭。”

 

金元植结束会议的时候只觉得万分疲惫。而这种疲惫感在他反应过来李弘彬已经一个月没回来时变得更加剧烈起来。

“金总，您的下一个行程是和11点和C&A集团的李总进行电话会议。之后的安排是……”

刚走到办公室门口，Cindy便急急忙忙地跑过来开始汇报下一个行程。新来的秘书金元植也说不出哪里有问题，就是总觉得对方有些用力过度，总是想有意无意地尽量往自己身上贴。他点点头示意他在听，但是低头拨弄手机的动作也没停。

“最后晚上七点的时候有一场晚宴需要您出席。”

“我知道了。”金元植在自己的办公桌前站定，手指点了点桌面，然后拨通了一个电话。

熟悉的音乐却突然在自己那张背过去的办公椅后响起。电话很快被接通，李弘彬那带着磁性的戏谑语调透过空气和电波同时灌进了金元植的耳朵中，让他一时有些晕晕乎乎。

——“喂，金总。”

那张质量上好的皮质座椅缓缓转过来，座椅上那人纤白的小臂支起，慵懒地撑着额角似笑非笑地看着他。

“我给你带了早饭，但是不小心被我落在前台了。”李弘彬的新戏是演一个爱豆，平时看起来乖顺的黑发现在被染成了深紫色，像极了他夏天最爱的葡萄。说这话时他拨弄了一下垂下的刘海，毫无“不小心”的愧疚状。

金元植抑制不住自己的笑意，思念了许久的人突然出现在自己的办公室，光是看他坐在那里已经够让自己糖分摄入充足了。但是既然已经开口，他便微微侧身对着身后的秘书道，“去前台把早饭拿过来。”

闻言，李弘彬靠在座椅上的后脑勺动了动似乎在寻找让自己满意的姿势，然后很快露出了一个颇为满意的笑容，引得刚才还在门口对自己神采飞扬的Cindy小姐有些愤愤地移开了视线。

“不是说这个月都不回来了吗？”几乎是门被关上的一瞬间，金元植就迫不及待地绕到了办公桌后，单手撑着桌子俯身看他，“怎么看起来好像不开心，剧组有人惹你了？”

“又不是几年前了，”李弘彬伸出双手揽住金元植的脖颈，嘴角的酒窝又微微漾起。金元植的眼镜因为他突然的动作顺着鼻梁向下滑了几分，“也就只有金总敢这样在我面前胡作非为了。”

他慢条斯理地抬起食指，指尖将眼前人的金框眼镜往上推正，却在停住的那一刻被攥紧了手腕。

金元植笑起来总是格外勾人，李弘彬怔愣地看着他，想要将自己溺进他的眉眼和嘴角勾起的小弧度。他不禁觉得自己好笑，弯起眼开始回想自己连夜飞回来到底是为了什么。真的是因为停车场的捕风捉影吗，还是因为思念泛滥成灾。

“你又瞎说，我哪敢对你胡作非为。” 金元植拿鼻尖去蹭李弘彬屈起的指节，是柔软的，真实的，让他忍不住压低声音凑近他的耳边，“我好想你。”

直到金元植的吻落下的那一刻，李弘彬才确定了什么所谓的回来捉奸、宣誓主权都是假的，只有想他是真的。有些干燥的唇很快被温柔的舔舐而后濡湿，金元植的眼镜撞到了他的眉骨让他吃痛地皱了下眉，却又不可控般地搂住他的脖子将他拉的离自己更近一些。

“我也想……”李弘彬的下唇被金元植不轻不重地啃咬着，酥麻的感觉让他没有办法完整地倾诉自己的想念，只能发出低哑的气音在唇舌交缠间呢喃。

亲吻是在门被打开的时候被打断的。金元植有些恼火地直起身，望向门口的眼神凌厉。

“金总，您……的早饭。”Cindy小姐今天穿了一条合身的包臀裙，但是此刻她贴在墙角举着早餐袋的手在微微发抖，站在那里像是被贴身的裙边限制住了步伐，站也不是走也不是。

刚才被压着亲的李弘彬这才慵懒地从座椅上坐直了身子，那双一如金元植初见时亮晶晶的大眼睛注视着门口的人，半晌后毫不在意状地笑笑说道，“先放外面吧，金总现在不想吃。”

“谁说我不想吃，我一大早就在开会，现在快饿死了。”办公室的门再一次被关上，金元植靠在桌边单手捧着李弘彬的脸颊，看他白皙的皮肤上眼下两团青色清晰可见，一看就是赶了一夜的路，任是对方做什么也不忍苛责了。

李弘彬倒是难得乖顺地任由他带着薄茧的手掌摩挲着自己的脸颊，半眯着眼像是一只被抚慰的猫咪，被捏的舒服了哼哼两声后突然又露出了狡黠的笑容，“金总不是11点还有电话会议吗，差不多了。”  
然而金元植却好像并没有注意到爱人的窃笑，只光顾着叹气一脸委屈地想要求安慰，“好累啊弘彬，不想工作。”

“可以啊，我养你。”

“那不行，不能让你太辛苦。”

“那我陪你工作好了吧？”

金元植自然是欣喜地答应了，甚至李弘彬帮他拨通电话会议等待对方加入时他都想和他来一场霸道总裁的办公室恋情。

——直到李弘彬将他推到了椅子上然后自顾自地跪在了自己面前。

“弘彬！”在李弘彬屈起腰作势要往办公桌底下钻的时候，金元植不禁扣住了他的肩喝住了他，而后突然反应过来电话已经接通，对方随时都会上线，只得凑过去压低声音道，“别胡闹。”

“又不是没呆过，开你的会去别分心。”李弘彬双手把着金元植瘦削的膝盖骨慢慢向两侧拉开，仰起头对着他笑，“不是饿吗，我来喂饱你。”

金元植正欲拒绝，桌上的那台电话机却滴滴了两声，是C&A的人上线了。

“喂，金总啊。”

李弘彬往前挪了一点，将自己与金元植贴得更近些，手若有似无地在他劲瘦的腰间来回摸了几把，最后停在了腰间的皮带搭扣上。他抬眸，看见金元植正皱着眉看自己，小幅度地摇了摇头。

“金总上线了吗？”

“在，我在。”几乎是金元植手忙脚乱地应答的同时，在桌底下作乱的李弘彬也成功解开了他的皮带。拉开他的裤子拉链之前，李弘彬歪头看了一眼金元植，就见他的喉结动了一下——是吞咽的动作。

他没有再阻止自己动作，李弘彬在心里嗤笑。听见金元植在自己的头顶上方似乎是心不在焉地应和对方，心里的小恶魔因子更加蠢蠢欲动起来。分明是可以用手的，但是他偏偏选择了用牙齿叼着那个小小的拉链扣。脸颊贴着金元植蛰伏在西装裤下的巨物，从鼻腔呼出的热气悉数喷洒在他的裆下，李弘彬甚至可以感受到顺着拉链被拉开，爱人的那一点自制力也快要被击得溃不成军。

“金总这边之前给到我们的方案我们也已经看过了，这次呢主要是想要就以下问题提出一点我们的的想法……”

金元植转着笔的手顿了一下，有些僵硬地低头看那颗伏在自己腿间的脑袋。李弘彬在隔着内裤给他口，湿润的舌尖带着灼热的温度，沿着自己的轮廓耐心又认真地舔舐，快要将自己也点燃。出于着自己难得还存有的羞耻心，他咬着牙推了推李弘彬的肩。

李弘彬一定是被自己宠坏了。金元植在自己的拒绝被忽视甚至变本加厉地连带着内裤被一起扯下时有些自暴自弃地闭上了眼。

被突然释放出来的物件拍在脸颊上时李弘彬毫不意外，用手背蹭掉了脸上被沾染到的些许粘液，他抬起头和金元植对视。金元植隔着镜片的眼神闪烁了一下，半晌后微不可闻地叹了口气，然后将搭在肩上的手慢慢移到了他的后脑勺，指尖插入发丝。

接着压迫着他低下了头。

金元植并不喜欢口交，以前没多大兴致，现在自然也是。李弘彬虽然看着一副老练小狐狸的模样，但缺乏实战经验，真到了嘴边还是有些犯怵。轻微挣了一下，金元植便松开了压在他头上的力道，似笑非笑地看着他。大概就是这笑反而激起了李弘彬的胜负欲，没有再多犹豫，他将金元植已经勃起阴茎整根吞入。

被抵住喉口的时候反胃感让李弘彬几欲想要退出来，然而金元植却是温柔地握住了他屈起的指尖，缠绵地与之十指紧扣。

“第二呢，金总你们这边提到的代垫费用相关……”

“呃啊——”被温热的口腔彻底包裹的时候，金元植还是没有忍住爽出了声，一时间连带着李弘彬都停下了动作，半吞半吐间抬眼看他。

“呃，金总……您是有什么意见吗？”

金元植尴尬地清了清嗓子，然后有些食髓知味地将身下的人往下压了压，“没有，你继续说。”

大概是因为破了功险些被发现，李弘彬觉得金元植可能有些恼怒，吞吐了数十次后他想要离开时却被金元植摁住了脑袋。要不是金元植释放出来的雪松味稍微缓解一下淫靡的气味，李弘彬都担心自己快要成为第一个因为口交而被憋死的人。

或许是含了太久，津液顺着口腔顺着柱身流下来，过久的深喉不适感让李弘彬本能地想要挣脱。

“好的李总，你今天提的事我会仔细考虑的，两天内给你答复。”感受到桌底下这只小兔子开始暴躁起来，金元植匆匆挂断了电话，甫一松手便见到了李弘彬已经被憋红的眼眶和眼角有些洇开的泪渍。

拍了拍背帮他顺气，金元植将他从桌底捞出来坐在自己腿上，因为长时间的口交，李弘彬的唇色比平时要红上不少，还沾着亮晶晶的不知道是什么的液体。

“我没吃饱。”

“什么？”其实金元植还没释放的那根就抵在自己的股间，但李弘彬还是明知故问道。

“小兔崽子。”金元植环住他的腰去衔他的唇，最后凑在李弘彬的耳边暗哑着嗓子说道，“特地跑回来应该不是只为了钻办公桌底吧，嗯？”

-TBC-


End file.
